Brisés à jamais ?
by Nathalyata
Summary: Parviendra-t-il a la sauver? Leur amour verra-t-il le jour? Plongera-t-elle a jamais dans les ténèbres? Venait le découvrir. M pour la suite.
1. presentation

**Présentation**

 _ **Thème:**_

Vampire, confiance

 _ **Personnages principaux:**_

Marcus Aro, Cauis, Felix, Jane, Demetri, Alec Volturi, Isabella Swan.

 _ **Personnages secondaires**_ :

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Edward Cullen.

 _ **Résumé:**_

Après ça rupture Isabella est retrouver dans les bois et maintenant elle ne fait plus rien, elle c'est enfermé dans ce souvenir d abandon encore et encore. Qui l'aidera à reprendre goût à la vie ? Qui saura refermer toute ses blessures et recoller les morceaux de son cœur a jamais brisé ?  
En Italie, à Voltera, le roi Marcus est bien agité, sa bête le préviens d'un danger qu'il ne connait pas et le fait souffrir.  
Marcus trouveras t-il ce que ça bête lui dit?  
Parviendra t-il a la calmée ?


	2. chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

POV Marcus

Je me trouve dans la salle du trône et d'un coup, je sens une violente douleur dans ma poitrine me laissant haletant avec plusieurs questions qui se bouscule dans ma tête : Quelle est cette douleur ? D'où vient-elle ?

Je ne parviens à reprendre mes esprits qu'une petite heure plus tard, en ordonnant aux gardes : Alec, Jane, Felix et Demetri de partir pour l'Amérique du nord de suite. Je remarque que mes frères sont inquiets, mais je n'ai pas le temps de les rassurer, ma bête s'agite elle veut se rendre elle-même en Amérique. Je parviens à la calmer quelque peu pour pouvoir m'entretenir avec mes frères.

A : Quelque chose ne vas pas mon frère ?

M : Ma bête s'est agitée subitement voulant se diriger vers l'Amérique du nord

C : Un problème ?

M : Je ne sais pas j'espère qu'ils trouveront et le ramèneront le plus vite possible.

A : Que comptes-tu faire ?

M : Pour le moment je vais me retirer dans mes quartiers et chercher à savoir ce qui agite ma bête ainsi.

POV Aro

Marcus venait de sortir de la salle. Les yeux pleins d'interrogations nous nous regardions avec Caius, le comportement de Marcus est troublant. Lui qui est toujours calme et posé venait d'agir spontanément pour envoyer des gardes sur instinct de sa bête.

Ce qui nous surprend le plus c'est le fait qu'il mentionne sa bête ou plutôt l'agitation dans laquelle elle se trouve actuellement cela doit bien faire un siècle qu'elle dort. Jane, Alex, Felix et Demetri sont partis au quart de tour, comprenant la gravité de la situation. Les fois où la bête de Marcus s'est réveillée, elle nous annoncée u danger imminent ou des évènements important.

Qu'est-ce que la bête de Marcus avait senti comme danger pour qu'il reste autant de temps dans ses pensées, mais surtout pour qu'elle se réveille un peu plus d'un siècle de sommeil.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

POV Felix

Avec Jane, Alec et Demetri nous nous trouvons dans l'un des aéroports de New-York, en train de nous mettre d'accord. Jane, et Alec iront patrouiller dans le sud jusqu'à la frontière du Mexique quand a Demetri et moi nous irons patrouiller dans le nord allant jusqu'au canada.

Xxxx Le lendemain après la patrouille xxxX

A : Rien. Nous n'avons rien trouvé. Quelques clans mais tous respect les lois, ils n'y a aucun problème de ce cotés. As-tu vu quelque chose Jane que j'aurais pu rater ?

J : Non je n'ai rien vu moi-même. Et vous ?

F : Pour ma part je n'ai rien vu de dérangeant. Et pareille que vous tous les clans que nous avons croisé ou aperçut respecte les règles. Demetri qu'en penses-tu, tu es songeur depuis tout à leur.

D : Depuis que nous sommes passés à côtés des Cullens, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un problème.

A : Intéressant qu'a tu vu, la bas ?

D : Ils étaient 7 : 4 filles et 3 garçons. Edward n'était pas la et une fille que je ne connais pas était avec eux.

J : Je crois qu'une petite visite chez les Cullens s'impose.

Xxxx Quelque temps plus tard xxxX

Cela fait maintenant un moment que nous nous relayons les uns après les autres pour observer les Cullens, le plus étrange c'est que Demetri avait bien vu, il y avait toujours les trois couples accouplés; mais Edward n'était pas là. Il s'était fait remplacer par une ... humaine, si on peut appeler ça comme ça.

Elle est toute pâle, maigre, ne parle pas, ne bouge pas, ne mange pas d'elle-même. On dirait plutôt un zombie qu'une humaine. Carlisle l'examine le matin avant de partir travailler et le soir quand il rentre du travail. Sa femme, Esme la trimbale comme une poupée partout dans la maison: elle la lave, la fait manger, la couche, lui parle pendant des heures alors même qu'elle n'obtient pas de réponses.

La seule chose qui nous rappelle qu'elle est humaine c'est le son de son cœur qui bat. Ne sachant comment réagir nous décidons d'appeler le roi Marcus et de lui faire un petit compte rendu de la situation.


	4. chapitre 3

**POV Bella**

Encore un matin! J'aimerais tant rester coucher dans mon lit, mais non il faut qu'Esmet vienne me tirer du lit pour le petit déjeuner. Ça m'énerve qu'elle agisse comme si elle était ma mère. Mais bon ! Il faut bien continuer à vivre même si il est parti.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx plus tard xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esmet m'a laissée dans le jardin avec Jasper et Emmet toute l'après-midi. La nuit vient de tomber et moi je regarde les étoiles dans la clairière qu'il m'a fait découvrir. En les regardant je me demande comment faire pour l'oublier lui et nos souvenirs, mais rien ne me vient à l'esprit, excepter mourir.

Je suis sortie de mes réflexions par un bruit dans la foret qui m'entoure. A peine ai-je le temps de tourner la tête vers le bruit que je me retrouve collée contre un torse que je reconnais comme étant celui d'Emmet; et j'aperçois Jasper placé en position défensive devant nous. Quatre personnes sort des bois, 3 homme et 1 femme.

Une conversation commence mais je ne l'écoute pas, une seule chose retient mon attention : leurs yeux rouges. Rouge, la couleur des vampires qui boivent le sang des humains. La voilà ma solution; si j'arrive à aller jusqu'à eux, ils me tueront pour se nourrir et je serais débarrasser de cette douleur qui me ronge. Rien que d'y penser elle devient plus forte et le trou béant dans ma poitrine s'élargie un peu plus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx plus tard xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il sait passer mais je suis dans une voiture. Une voiture qui vient de s'arrêter, à côté d'un avion, remarquai-je une fois sortie du véhicule. Un roux me porte de la voiture à l'intérieur de l'avion, mais juste après le décollage je me sens partir... Je sombre dans l'inconscience.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je me réveille lentement sur un lit, donc je suis dans une chambre, les murs sont blancs et j'entends un bipbip incessant. J'en conclus donc que je suis à l'hôpital. J'essaye de me redresser, mais je n'arrive qu'à bouger quelque peu ma tête, pour m'apercevoir qu'une perfusion est relie à mon bras et que le bipbip incessant est celui d'un cardiogramme. Une perfusion mais pourquoi?

Si, maintenant ça me reviens. Depuis qu'Ed. Il est parti, je suis un vrai zombie. Si Esmet ne me déplace pas, ne m'habille pas ou ne me force pas à manger je ne fais rien. Et vu qu'Esmet n'est pas là, je n'ai rien avalé depuis que je suis avec eux, les vampires aux yeux rouges.

Le bruit de la porte me tire de mes pensées. Une personne rentre et c'est à ce moment que je les vois c'est impossible, ce sont ...


	5. Chapitre 4

POV Marcus

F : Nous n'avons pas trouvé de problème au Mexique, mon roi. La seule chose qui est dérangeant et contre les règles sur ce continent: est la présence d'une humaine chez les Cullens.

C : Ah bon ! Carlisle sait pourtant que c'est interdit de dévoiler aux humains notre existence. Elle ne doit pas être au courant sinon Carlisle ne la garderait pas au près des siens.

F : J'en doute fort mon roi, il se déplace a vitesse vampirique et parle de notre monde devant elle...

A : Elle connaitrait donc notre monde. Comment réagit-elle au quotidien avec eux, Felix?

F : Elle ne bouge pas mon roi.

C : Elle ne bouge pas, dis-tu. Alors que fait-elle?

F : Rien c'est justement pour cela que nous avons préféré les observer avant de vous contacter...

C : Est tu bien sûr qu'elle soit encore vivante si elle ne fait rien, et ne bouge pas?

F : Avec Jane nous nous sommes posé la question, et avons vérifié: l'humaine est bien vivante. Les battements de son cœur est là; mais elle ne bouge pas comme si la vie l'avait quittée et qu'il ne restait que l'enveloppe charnelle.

M : Felix, tu as bien dit que les Cullens s'en occupent? Comment interagissent-ils avec elle dans ce cas?

F : La matriarche, Esmet, et ses deux filles, Rosalie et Alice, la lave, la sort dans le jardin sous la surveillance des deux garçons. Jasper, le marie d'Alice, et Emmet, celui de Rosalie, on dirait une poupée. Carlisle quant à lui, l'examine le matin et le soir; et quand Esmet n'arrive pas à lui faire avaler quelque chose dans la journée où qu'elle est trop faible il l'a met sous perfusion pour qu'elle retrouve un peu de force. Je crois que c'est tout.

Pendant le récit de Felix, avec Aro et Caius nous nous regardions, et nous semblions tous aussi surpris les uns que les autres. Que les Cullens est une humaine cela nous surprenait a moitié puisque Carlisle étant médecin il pouvait avoir des patients qui viennent lui demander des conseils. Mais une humaine qui sait pour nous les vampires et qui se comporte si étrangement est anormale. Aro semble réfléchir puis pose une question sur un détail qui semble nous avoir échappé.

A : Et Edward? Comment réagis-t-il avec elle ? Puisqu'il peut lire les pensées il devrait savoir où est le problème.

J : J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas possible, mon roi.

C : Jane, explique-toi !

J : Je faisais mon tour de garde cette nuit pendant que les autres chassés, quand j'ai entendus quelque chose des plus intéressants, mon roi. Il semblerait que ce soit Edward qui soit à l'origine du comportement étrange de l'humaine, il aurait joué avec ses sentiments avant de la détruire, se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas son âme sœur, mais seulement sa chanteuse.

A : Les humains sont peut-être notre nourriture mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il faut les traiter ainsi.

J : Je suis d'accord mon roi. Mais la chose qui m'a le plus marquée hier soir, est le fait qu'il l'est abandonné devant l'autel pour bien la briser et non pas avant. Depuis Carlisle l'a bannit et lui a retiré le nom des Cullens, il s'appelle maintenant Edward Massen. La famille et les proches sont au courant et se sont mis d'accord pour éliminer Edward la prochaine fois qu'il le croise ou qu'il ne cause des problèmes parmi les humains.

M : Felix ramène l'humaine ici. Son nom?

F : bien mon roi. Elle s'appelle Isabella Marie Swan Cullens. Carlisle l'avait adopté 4 mois avant son mariage à la mort de son père.

M : ICI, LE PLUS VITE POSSIBLE.

J : J'ai réservé des places dans le prochaine avion pour Volterra, il décolle dans 20 min et nous seront au château dans 3h tout au plus, mon roi.

M : PARFAIT.

CRACK CRACK

Je me dirige dans la foret avoisinante du château il faut que je cours je dois faire descendre cette colère, mais comment. Jane vient de m'apprendre que mon âme sœur ressemble à un zombie parce qu'elle est détruite. Voyons le bon côtés des choses elle sera à mes côtés dans 3h tout au plus, je pourrais veillée sur elle.


	6. chapitre 5

POV Aro

\- Elle vient d'atterrir et une équipe médical s'occupe d'elle. Jane et Felix l'accompagne et Demetri rentre de suite au château, mon roi.

\- Merci Giana, tu peux retourner travailler. Fais-nous préparer une voiture et donne l'adresse de l'hôpital au chauffeur.

Giana s'incline et sort je me tourne vers Caius.

\- Sais-tu où est Marcus?

\- non absolument pas. Depuis qu'il est parti en détruisant son téléphone je ne l'ai pas vu, mais une chose est sure il n'est pas au château.

Demetri rentre et s'incline devant nous.

\- Demetri pourrais tu trouver et ramener Marcus, s'il te plaie?

\- Bien mon roi, répond celui-ci a Caius.

Il sort de la salle et avec Caius nous laissons nos femmes Didyme et Suplicata au pouvoir en notre absence. Nous nous dirigeons vers la voiture qui nous attend et montons en attendant que Demetri ramène Marcus ce qui ne dure pas longtemps.

POV Marcus

\- Comprenez bien monsieur, votre amie fait une forte dépression d'après ce que j'ai comprit. La faire changer d'environnement et une bonne solution, mais elle a besoin de repos, surtout de repos et de réconfort. Suite à ses réactions...

\- Mais elle n'en a aucune, coupais-je le médecin.

\- Ne pas réagir et une réaction, pour son cas c'est l'abandon de la vie ou le test de confiance. Puisqu'elle n'a pas bougé depuis longtemps vu l'endolorissement de ses muscles; je dirais qu'elle attend de pouvoir faire confiance à quelqu'un de nouveau; si cela lui est possible. Qu'on lui apprenne que la vie n'est pas que souffrance comme elle la voit actuellement. Il me semble qu'elle a réagir un peu quand vous êtes rentré dans sa chambre, tout à l'heure. Ca prouve qu'elle vous reconnaît et d'après ce que mon dit vos gardes du corps, elle n'a pas réagit du trajet si on ne compte pas l'évanouissement.

\- Qu'elle me reconnaît ? Dis-je et il assentis d'un signe de tête, pour me le confirmer. Pourras t-elle s'en remettre, ou devras t- elle rester dans cette état jusqu'à sa mort?

\- Votre amie s'en sortira, Monsieur Volturi, il n'y a pas de doute. Il suffit de l'entourer d'attention et d'amour, tout en lui faisant confiance pour des petites choses qui peuvent vous paraître sans importance mais qui l'aiderons à redevenir une personne qui bougent et se débrouille par elle même.

\- Confiance comment?

Je le questionne, pour savoir comment m'y prendre avec Bella je veux qu'elle s'en sorte et qu'elle devienne, ma compagne rayonnante, qui est pleine de joie de vie, et que je protègerais. Une chose est sure Edward Massen n'a pas intérêt à croiser mon chemin parce que sinon il passera un mauvais car d'heure, ca c'est moi qui vous le dit. En attendant, je reçois un message comme quoi tout le dispositif médical est arrivé au château et qu'il fonctionne n'attendant plus que Bella. J'en informe le médecin qui me laisse la voir depuis la porte, mais je dois prendre un appel. Je fais donc demi- tour vers le couloir pour répondre, et laisse le médecin la préparer pour le voyage jusqu' au château. Quand je reviens dans la chambre, elle ne dort malheureusement pas paisiblement. Le docteur me fait signe pour me parler le temps qu'on nous conduit jusqu'au véhicule et qu'on sécurise Bella et son lit.

\- Il y a un problème docteur?

\- Oui, toute a l'heure vous êtes sorti avant même d'être rentré complètement dans sa chambre. J'ai regardé comment elle se comportait, elle vous a fixée et quand vous êtes sorti, elle s'est affaissait comme résignée.

-Pardon ? Ne pus- je que répondre, Alors comme ca mon ange réagissait a ma vue. Cela me remplis d'espoir, si elle réagit a ma vue, ca veut dire qu'elle commence déjà à guérir.

\- Pour répondre a votre question de tout à l'heure. Votre téléphone et quelque chose que vous avait toujours sur vous comme n'importe qui d'autre.

\- Oui, mais je ne vois pas ou vous voulez en venir.

\- Laissait la le garder quelque minutes le temps que vous fassiez autre chose; mais par contre montrait lui que votre téléphone et important et que c'est tout aussi important que ce soit elle et pas quelqu'un d'autre qui doit le garder. Pour vous ca n'a aucun impacte ou aucune importance; pour elle s'est un signe que vous lui faites confiance et que quand elle voudra s'ouvrir au monde extérieur elle ne sera pas seule pour traverser cette épreuve qu'elle pourra vous faire confiance. Et petit à petit, elle redeviendra une jeune femme pleine de vie.

\- Mon téléphone? Et au fur et à mesure que les choses avance je peux lui donner autre choses comme cela qui aura de l'importance pour elle même si réellement ils n'en ont pas?

\- Bien sur. Par contre je ne vous cache pas qu'elle gardera des inquiétudes et des insécurités pendant encore longtemps, même si elle redevient normale.

\- Merci docteur.

Sur cette dernière phrase nous remercions le docteur pour avoir pris soin de Bella le temps qu'elle arrive ici et pour tous ces conseils. Jane le raccompagne jusqu'à la porte et moi je reste au coté de ma Bella. Et je vais veiller sur son sommeille jusqu'à son réveil, je me suis mis d'accord avec Aro et Caius du moment que mon, ange ne se remet pas assez, je resterais a ses cotés.

-Dort ma compagne, rien ne peut t'arriver. Je veille sur toi...

* * *

salut les amis .

Je doit vous prevenir que la fiction va faire une pause de 2 mois puisque je dois faire des revisions intensive pour le bac de francais et d'histoire.

Elle ne reprendra qu'en juillet, merci de patienter jusque la et promis pour les curieux j'essayerais de vous poster un chapitre toutes les semaine pendant les vacance. Sur ceux merci d'avoir lu.


	7. Chapter 6

**POV Bella**

Je reprends doucement conscience. Je suis bien dans cette chaleur, elle m'apaise, me réconfort, comme si elle voulait apaiser ma douleur cette douleur dut a son abandon. On dirait comme une étreinte protectrice et chaleureuse. Une chose est sure, cette personne qui m'étreint ainsi ne me veut pas de mal. Ma sachant en sécurité je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé un peu plus tôt à l'hôpital.

 _Flashback_

 _C'est impossible, ce sont des vampires. Mais bizarrement ce ne sont pas les même que tout a l'heure. Ils parlent avec un docteur et ce séparent. Il en a un qui suit le médecin et les deux autres qui repartent dans la direction opposée. Quelque temps plus tard le médecin et le vampire reviennent mais avant même que le vampire rentre il se détourne pour répondre au téléphone, sans savoir pourquoi cela m'affecte mais pourquoi. Avant d'avoir pu m'interroger je me sens partir qu'est ce qui m'arrive._

 _Fin du Flashback_

Des vampires, ça me reviens des vampires étaient à l'hôpital et ses yeux. Ils étaient hypnotisant, je n'avais qu'une envie c'est qu'il reste avec moi. Mais il s'est éloigné pour répondre au téléphone. La personne au téléphone est-elle plus importante que moi ? Pourquoi il n'est pas rester avec moi ? Je le veux prêt de moi. Peu importe qu'il soit un vampire, il m'a fait ressentir de la sécurité et il est le seul à l'avoir fait depuis qu' IL est parti.

J'ouvre doucement les paupières, pour découvrir ou je suis et quel est le vampire qui m'étreint avec tant de délicatesse. Je relève ma tête doucement de sur sa poitrine, mais muscles me font quelque peu souffrir, pour tombe sur une mâchoire carré bien dessinée. Puis une bouche, avec ses lèvres qui ne demandent qu'à être embrassées au-dessus il a un nez magnifique. Je continue de dévisager l'apollon qui me tient dans ses bras en remontant doucement la tête pour finir par plonger dans un lac de rubis. Ses pupilles si rouges ont l'air envoutantes et ce regard qui se fait protecteur, remue quelque chose en moi.

Un bruit à une porte me sort de ma contemplation. Mon adonis me fait sortir de ses bras pour me reposer tout aussi délicatement sur le lit sur lequel nous étions avant d'être déranger. Il se dirige vers la porte et j'en profite pour finir ma contemplation. Il est grand je dirais 1,80-85m il a des cheveux brun foncé qui descendent jusque sous ses omoplates; il porte un pantalon et une chemise qui mettent en évidence ses muscles discret mes puissants.

Il se déplace silencieusement vers une porte en bois finement ouvragée de gravure sur la nature, j'en déduis que c'est la porte qui même sur un couloir, mais quand il l'ouvre pour répondre à un homme, je découvre un salon bien décoré et lumineux. Je profite de ma surprise pour découvrir la pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. C'est une chambre avec du carrelage blanc marbré rose, comme le sel d'Himalaya, les murs sont recouvert d'un papier peint assortis. Blanc mais tirant sur le rose très clair, presque pale le plafond est assez haut et si j'en crois mes connaissance en histoire, je dirais qu'on est dans une chambre d'un château très bien entretenu.

Pour le mobilier : La tête du lit est adossé au centre du mur qui doit faire une dizaine de mètres, en face il y a la porte, ou se tient mon apollon, menant à un salon. Le lit est un lit à baldaquin avec des draps de couleurs blanc / rose pâle couvert d'un édredon blanc. Le matelas est très confortable et moelleux. J'oublier presque que le lit a une taille immense, je dirais King-size comme ceux dans les magazines. A gauche il y a des rideaux rose pale, mais vu qu'il ne laisse pas passer les rayons du soleil je dirais qu'ils doivent être fait dans du velours, qui s'étendent en quatre pièces sur toutes la longueur du mur, a vu de nez la longueur doit faire quinze mètres. A droite il y a deux portes qui sont centrées pour être en plein milieu d'une moitié du mur, comme si les pièces derrières ses portes étaient de même tailles.

En me redressant pour essayer de voir avec qui parle mon vampire je remarque que je peux bouger mon corps sans que mes muscles ne me fassent trop mal. Une douleur plus prononcée au niveau de mon poignet droit me fait découvrir un bandage qui commence juste sous les doigts, passe sur la paume et le dos de la main, recouvre une partie du poignet en faisant le tour et s'arrête là. Apres cette découverte je palpe et regarde mon corps sous toutes les coutures pour voir si je n'ai pas d'autres bandages comme celui-ci sans pour autant me lever je reste en position assise.

 **Quel est le problème mon ange ?**

Je regarde d'où vient cette voix inquiète, qui me trouble pour une raison qui me dépasse, et je tombe de nouveau sur mon vampire. Je regarde vers la porte où il était quelque temps plus tôt pour la trouver fermer je le regarde de nouveau et remarque qu'il s'est assis juste à côté de moi et que sa main est sur mon épaule. Ne faisant pas confiance à ma voix que je n'ai pas utilisée depuis longtemps, je regarde fixement le bandage sur mon poignet comme une question. Et il semble me comprendre puisqu'il me répond.

 **Ton bandage, c'est cela qui te dérange ? Tu étais beaucoup trop affaibli quand tu étais dans l'avion, tu as fait un malaise et le médecin une fois à terre n'a pu que te mettre sous perfusion et intraveineuse pour que ton corps se soigne et revienne à la normale. Ca fait une semaine que tu dors pour que ton corps retrouve ses forces, le docteur et venu il y a même pas trois heures pour t'enlever tout l'attirail qui va avec puisque ton corps a assez récupérer. Le bandage c'est pour éviter que sa saigne, mais sinon dans 2-3 jours tu pourras l'enlever.**

Je fais un signe d'assentiment de la tête pour montrer que j'ai bien compris ce qu'il a dit. Mais au même moment une pensée me revient en mémoire, je peux bouger mon corps sans que mes muscles ne me fassent trop souffrir. Je le regarde stupéfaite en faisant bouger mon bras sans grimacer de douleur. J'ai l'impression qu'il lit en moi parce qu'il me répond comme si j'avais formulé ma question à voix haute :

 **Pour tes articulations et tes muscles le docteur à demander à ce qu'on les fasse fonctionner comme si tu les utilisé, pour les détendre et les rendre moi douloureux a ton réveil. Ça a l'air d'aller**.

Je baille et ma vision commence à devenir floue, je vacille et mon vampire me rattrape dans ses bras. Il me recouche sous les couvertures et viens se positionner à coté de telle sorte qu'il m'enlace dans une étreinte rassurante et protectrice, la même que celle dans laquelle je me suis réveillée.

 **Dors mon ange, on pourra parler plus tard et tu as besoin de te reposer pour reprendre des forces. Je ne bouge pas, je reste à tes cotés et a ton réveille je serais toujours là avec toi.**

Je n'entends pas de mensonges dans sa voix et je me permets d'essaye de lui faire confiance sur ce qu'il vient de me dire. Je me tourne sur le côté pour me retrouver dans ses bras et je loge ma tête dans son cou. Le sommeil m'emporte doucement et pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me demande de quoi sera fait demain ? Resteras-t-il à mes côtés ? Ou m'abandonnera-t-il lui aussi ?

* * *

salut les petits loups

je vais essayer le prochain pour le 15/06/2016


	8. Chapitre 7

Salut les petits loups, pour les chapitres suivants je vais prendre au début journée par journée la vie de Bella. 1 chapitre = 1 journée de Bella avec parfois des PDV de Marcus comme bonus.

Je passerais ensuite par des semaines. 1 chapitre = 1 semaine de Bella toujours avec des PDV de Marcus comme bonus. Quand Isabella ira mieux je verrais comment j'organiserais la suite.

Petite annonce, au cours de l'histoire il se peut que vous trouviez des commentaires personnels entre parenthèses, ne vous gênez pas pour donnez-vous aussi votre avis ou pour critiquer si vous trouver qu'elles n'ont pas lieu d'être pour vous. Le (A : …) c'est l'auteur qui commente et le (C : …) c'est le correcteur, s'il commente bien évidemment.  
J'espère que ça vous plaira et s'il y a des problèmes pour l'organisation où le planning dites-le-moi.  
Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 **PDV Bella**

Je me réveille seule dans le lit, la douce étreinte protectrice n'est pas là. Je me relève doucement pour m'asseoir dans le lit, il n'y a personne, mon vampire n'est pas là. Je suis toute seule. Lui aussi il est parti ? m'a t il laissée ? m a-t-il abandonnée ?  
Mon esprit se laisse peu à peu retomber dans les abysses du désespoir, mon regard fait le tour de la pièce, quand j'aperçois le dos d un fauteuil qui ne se trouvait pas là quand je me suis endormie tout à l'heure. Un beau fauteuil du style louis xv, tout en bois de chêne, couvert de dorure qui le fait briller dans la lumière du jour, un joli tissu de couleur crème avec des motifs floraux recouvre une assise large et rembourrée. Pendant que j'examine le fauteuil, intriguée, je me lève, croyant y voir quelqu'un assis.

En contournant le dos du fauteuil, je remarque qu'une feuille de papier avec une élégante écriture fine et enroulée repose sur l'un des accoudoirs.

 _Mon ange,_

 _Je te laisse ces quelques mots pour te dire que je reviens, dès que j'ai fini de résoudre un problème important, celui-ci requière ma présence. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je t'ai laissé toute seule._

 _Je vais profiter de ce contretemps pour aussi régler certains points avec mes frères afin de ne pas être dérangé, le temps que je passe à tes côtés pour t'aider et t'accompagner vers une guérison totale, afin de vivre pleinement notre amour._ _  
_ _Tu trouveras des vêtements à ta taille dans le dressing, je te laisse choisir la tenue qui te conviendra, à ta convenance tu pourras prendre une douche ou un bain. Je te laisse le plaisir de découvrir par toi-même ces deux pièces accolées à la chambre qui communiquent par deux portes a droite du lit._

 _Je serais de nouveau à tes côtés très bientôt mon amour._

 _A très vite._

 _Marcus._

Quelques larmes coulent le long de mes joues, qui viennent se déposer sur le papier qu'il m'a laissé, je repose avec une main tremblante la lettre de mon vampire, Non pas mon vampire mais mon Marcus puisque c'est ainsi qu'il se prénomme. Je décide donc d écouter ses conseils et me dirige vers le mur de droite afin de découvrir le dressing et la salle de bain.

Face au mur, je décide de prendre la porte de droite, celle qui est la plus proche de la tête de lit. En ouvrant la porte je tombe sur un dressing immense remplit de somptueuses robes et tenues en tout genres. Le tout assortis de chapeaux de chaussures et de foulards sur toute la partie droite du dressing, je tourne la tête vers la gauche, je découvre qu'il y a des vêtements d'hommes sur toute cette partie, ceux-ci appartiennent a mon Marcus. D'après ce qu'il m a écrit dans son petit mot, ces tenues sont pour moi. Je décide de choisir des sous-vêtements, un jogging ainsi qu'un tee-shirt coordonnés dans un noir profond, couleur qui me rassure, je termine ma panoplie avec des chaussettes et des mules dans les mêmes tons.

Je ressors du dressing avec toutes mes affaires sur le bras pliés par la moitié, je pousse la porte de gauche. Derrière celle-ci, je découvre une salle de bain spacieuse avec sur la gauche, deux magnifiques lavabos en forme de coquille st jacques taillés dans un marbre blanc veiné de rose pâle, en dessous, un joli petit meuble avec des pieds ouvragés reposant sur le sol antidérapant dans le même ton que les lavabos. En ouvrant les portes du placard, j'y découvre deux étagères ou sont empilés serviettes et draps de bain dans la même couleur. Un miroir ovale encadre les lavabos. (A: pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas les draps de bain servent à couvrir tout le corps quand on s'enroule dedans alors que la serviette sert pour les cheveux et autres).

À droite des lavabos, une douche a l'italienne ou l'on pourrait mettre cinq personnes sans qu'elles ne se bousculent. Sur le mur du fond, un grand miroir de plein pied couvre celui-ci avec chaque côté un porte-serviettes chauffant. A gauche, une baignoire occupe tout le mur, on dirait plutôt une piscine, elle s'arrête au ras d'un des deux porte-serviettes. Comme pour les lavabos, celle-ci est taillée dans le même marbre veiné de rose pâle. Une robinetterie en or surplombe la baignoire assortis de jets de massages relaxant. Deux repose-têtes de chaque côté qui sont tellement grands, que l'on pourrait s'y reposé a deux personnes. Une grande baie vitrée encadre la baignoire donnant une clarté et un sentiment de bien être et d'espace. (A: Personnellement, je veux bien la salle de bain)

Apres ces instants de contemplation de la salle bain, je me décide pour prendre une douche avant de changer d'avis et d'opter pour un bon bain sentant mes jambes tremblées fortement et j'ai peur quelles ne me supportent pas le temps d une douche.

Je ressens une grande fatigue d'être restée si longtemps debout, je décide de remplir la baignoire d une eau bien chaude agrémenté de pastilles effervescentes relaxantes et aromatiques qui se trouve sur le rebord de la baignoire pendant que le niveau d'eau monte doucement, Je prends un drap de bain et une serviette dans le petit meuble sous les les mets sur le porte serviette et en appuyant dessus, celui-ci bouge s'enfonçait dans le mur, telle une porte dérobée, mais en y regardant un peu mieux, je trouve des toilettes dissimulés derrière. J'en profite pour les utiliser. Je dépose mes vêtements dans une grande panière posée prés d'un des lavabos. En revenant vers la baignoire je remarque que le sol n'est pas du carrelage comme le mur mais un antidérapant de couleur crème qui recouvre un sol légèrement incliné vers le centre de la pièce où il y une bouche pour écouler l'eau de la baignoire, si celle-ci venait a débordée.

Je me glisse dans la baignoire et pose ma tête sur un des reposes têtes face a la porte afin de voir si quelqu'un vient, me laissant envahir par une somnolence douce proche du bien être, je ferme les yeux.

 **ISABELLA … Isabella, réveilles-toi mon ange.**

M **arcus.**

Demandais-je hésitante et peut sur de ma voix.

Pourquoi sa voix est inquiète ?

J'ai dû m'endormir dans le bain

« Réveille-toi »

En rouvrant les yeux, je remarque que je suis toujours dans la salle de bain et que mon vampire est penché au-dessus de moi avec des yeux inquiets.

 **Oui mon ange je suis là, mais maintenant il faut sortir du bain. Me dit-il gentiment tout en faisant un petit sourire.**

Il se retourne pour me laisser me rincer et sortir du bain. Il me tend le drap de bain, Je m'enroule dedans et me diriger vers les lavabos, quand mes jambes me lâchent, me faisant pousser un petit cri de surprise. Apparemment je suis toujours trop faible pour tenir sur mes jambes plus longtemps.  
En tombant j'avais fermé mes yeux et j'attends la rencontre avec le sol mais elle ne vient jamais, au contraire je me retrouve dans cette étreinte protectrice. Alors doucement j'ouvre les yeux et découvre que je suis dans les bras de Marcus dans la chambre et non plus dans la salle de bain. Il me porte dans ses bras vers le lit et m'y allonge avant de rabattre les draps et de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour me rapporter les vêtements que j'avais posés sur le lavabo.

 **Mon ange il faut que tu manges pour reprendre de l'énergie pour éviter que d'autres accidents comme celui-ci se produisent de nouveau. Le temps que tu t'habilles je vais aller te chercher de quoi manger. Alors dis-moi que veux-tu ?**

 **Crêpe au Nutella, deux, merci.**

Lui répondis-je sans faire de phrases trop longues. Il fit un petit sourire avant de se diriger vers la porte qui mène au salon.

 **Je reviens très vite mon ange, habille-toi et reposes-toi jusqu'à mon retour.** **  
** **[…]**

Marcus est très gentil, une fois que j'ai eu fini de m'habiller, je n'ai pas eu besoin à l'attendre trop longtemps, même pas dix minutes, il a toqué doucement a la porte puis est rentré d'un pas feutré, s'est assis à mes côtés, m'a aidé à me relever et m'a déposé un plateau avec dentelle qui contenait dans une assiette les deux crêpes au Nutella. Je n'ai réussi à en manger qu'une mais Marcus n'a rien l'a emballée dans un petit sac en plastique avant de le poser sur le fauteuil dans la chambre. Il m'a pris dans ses bras comme la dernière fois et je me suis endormi. Apparemment toute l'après-midi, puisque Marcus m'a réveillée en me disant que c'était l'heure de dîner.  
Je viens de finir ma deuxième, mais je me sens rassasié comme si j'avais mangé un repas complet. Je voulais lui parler mais je bâille déjà. Ca le fait sourire en plus **.**

 **Dors mon ange, demain si tu es moins fatiguée nous parlerons un peu, pour faire travailler ta voix, et que j'entende de nouveau ce mélodieux timbre.**

Je me rendors dans les bras protecteur de Marcus.

 **PDV Marcus**

Je la regarde dormir, comme je le faisais ce matin avant que mon frère Aro ne vienne me chercher pour un problème qu'il ne pouvait régler avec Caius. Avant de partir je pris un fauteuil du salon et le posai près du lit dans la chambre avant d'aller rédiger un message pour mon amour et le poser sur le fauteuil.

Après deux heures et le problème résolut, je me retrouvais de nouveau dans mes appartements. En ouvrant la porte de la chambre, je regarde le lit mais ne trouve pas Isabella. Je me concentre et tente de trouver les battements de son cœur. Ils viennent de la salle de bain, je m'y dirige donc tranquillement, mais en ouvrant la porte je la trouve allongée dans le bain inconsciente. Je me précipite vers elle en l'appelant, une fois à ses côtés je remarque qu'elle dort. Elle devait simplement être fatiguée de s'être déplacée du lit à la salle de bain.

Je l'ai réveillée doucement et lui est dit de sortir du bain, une fois qu'elle a eu pris son drap de bain, je l'ai entendu s'enrouler dedans. Pensant que tout allait bien j'allais sortir de la salle de bain quand j'ai entendu un cri, me retournant je la vis glissée mollement vers le sol, analysant la situation avec rapidité et utilisant ma vitesse pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol,

La tenant dans mes bras sans trop la serrée de peur de lui faire du mal, je l'ai ramené dans notre lit. Je suis heureux quelle soit la, bien qu'elle n'ait mangé que deux crêpes dans sa journée, le repos lui donnera des forces pour demain. Maintenant elle dort je la contemple, je verrais bien de quoi sera fait demain.


	9. Chapitre 8

Petit rappel pour ce qui me l'on demandé :

 **En gras** , c'est des paroles

 _En italique,_ c'est les flashbacks qu'ils soient sur une longue période ou une courte ainsi que les lettres.

En normale, c'est le texte, la description (peu importe quoi) de la personne dont c'est le POV.

Merci est bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 **POV Bella**

 **La vue du jardin te plaît-elle ? Mon ange.**

 **Oui, beaucoup**. Répondis-je à Marcus.

Et c'est vrai que de la terrasse de la chambre, la vue est magnifique donnant sur le jardin à l'arrière du château.

Marcus m'explique que le jardin que nous voyions n'est qu'une petite partie de l'immense jardin qui entoure le château, la partie arrière a la droite du jardin sont plantés plusieurs essences d'arbres qui font un patchwork de divers styles, mélèzes, chênes, marronniers ainsi que divers conifères font un tapis d'ombre qui vous appelle a la promenade ,vous menant vers un verger ou s'épanouissent des poiriers entrecoupé de pommiers, ce mélange de fruits n'attendant qu'a être cueillis. En portant mon regard sur la gauche se sont, toujours en alternance, des cerisiers et des pêchers qui se tiennent droit comme des i chargés eux aussi de jolis fruits bien murs. Marcus me dit que leurs fleurs sont magnifiques quand arrive le temps de la floraison et qu'ils avaient été choisis parce qu'ils fleurissent à différents moments de l'année. Sur le mur du fond court une vigne chargée de grappes d'une couleur rubicond pour le raisin rouge entremêlé d'un jaune paille pour le raisin blanc. Je me penche légèrement au-dessus de la rambarde du balcon pour voir qu'au-dessous, une multitude de rosiers grimpant recouvre presque tout le mur, dont les couleurs chatoyantes du à la rosée du matin mettant en valeur leurs couleurs : violet, indigo, rouge, orange, jaune, bleu et le vert des tiges, se mélangent tel un arc en ciel, c'est féerique et l'odeur qui se dégage de ce pan de mur, m'entête. En me redressant, je découvre un magnifique bassin qui forme un huit couché, délimité par des briques blanches ou nagent négligemment des carpes koï de toutes les couleurs dans une eau peu profonde et transparente.

La voix de Marcus me sort de ma contemplation, il semble qu'il ait suivi mon regard et me décrit quelques précisions sur ce que je vois:

 **Les briques blanches sont en marbre blanc, dans le bassin comme tu peut le voir des carpes koï, elles viennent tout droit du japon ainsi que les lotus qui poussent doucement sur la gauche du bassin.**

 **Pourquoi des carpes koï, ça fait plutôt asiatique.**

 **Se sont des poissons qui n'ont pas besoin de beaucoup d'eau pour vivre et leurs multiple couleurs est un enchantement pour les yeux, apportant calme et sérénité d'après les maitres du Ying/Yang.**

C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé. Sur ces révélations je reporte mon regard vers le milieu du bassin, là ou les bords se rapprochent, il y a un petit pont en pierre recouvert de lierre et de glycine violette s'enroule et s'entrelace tel des amants formant une arche de senteur qui je le devine m'enivreras. Sur un côté du bassin espacé d'un ou deux mètres, il y a un banc en pierre blanc qui suit la forme arrondi du bassin. De l'autre cote seul un tapis d'herbe ou aucune fleur m'est présente me laisse perplexe et m'intrigue. Je regarde Marcus et lui montre le côté nu du bassin. Il me sourit et m'en expliquer la raison.

 **Le côté gauche n'a aucune fleur afin pour que nous puissions profiter du soleil en nous asseyant ou nous couchant sur l'herbe.**

Mon regard suit le contour du bassin et y découvre de jolies fleurs, j'en reconnais certaines : Chrysanthèmes, Tulipes, Orchidées à fleur, Magnolia, Lys, et d'autres qui me sont étrangères même de noms. Il y a aussi des plantes aromatiques qui ondulent sous une brise légère et qui sont elles aussi très jolies.

 **Marcus. Pourquoi, des arbres fruitiers, des plantes aromatiques ? Les vampires ne mangent pas.**

 **Bien vu, mon ange. Le château et les jardins sont entretenus par des humains qui sont là depuis la première génération et qui savent que nous sommes des vampires. De peur qu'ils ne dévoilent notre secret nous ne pouvons pas les laisser sortir, alors nous leurs avons aménagés ces jardins pour qu'ils aient des fruits et des plantes aromatiques. Pour ce qui est de la viande et poisson, nous les faisons venir au château par commande rien que pour eux.**

 **Des humains ?**

 **Oui, mon ange. Ils entretiennent le château pour nous comme des domestiques normaux, la seule différence c'est qu'ils ne peuvent pas en sortir. Mais ils se marient, ont des enfants et vivent comme n'importe qui. Ils travaillent pour nous en échangent nous leur offrons un toit, de la nourriture et une protection contre nous-mêmes.**

 **Une protection ?** Cela me surprend les vampires mangent des humains comme nous nous mangeons de la viande. Comment peuvent-ils les protégés d'eux-mêmes ?

 **_ Oui, une protection. Du moment qu'ils travaillent sans causer de gros problèmes, ils n'ont aucune raison de nous craindre. C'est un accord tacite entre eux et nous, voila tout.**

Il me sourit.

Puis me regardant avec un air songeur et soucieux au vu de mon état de fatigue me reconduit dans la chambre doucement, un bras autour de ma taille pour me soutenir un peu. Une fois assise dans le lit, Marcus me ramène de quoi manger : un velouté de courgette et un petit pain aux lardons et au fromage. Une fois mon repas finit, Marcus emporte le plateau sur la desserte de la chambre et reviens prés de moi, je me cale dans ses bras et je me sens de nouveau lasse et fatiguée. Mais bon que cette journée était magnifique et revigorante. Mes yeux sont lourds de fatigue et mes paupières se ferment toutes seules m'entrainant vers un songe de douceur et plein de couleur, je m'endors dans ses bras.

 **POV Marcus**

Le soleil va se lever et pour en profiter je me lève, tire les rideaux et retourne prendre Isabella dans mes bras pour continuer de veiller sur son sommeil. Il doit être onze heures, quand je sens qu'Isabella va se réveiller. Doucement je me relève, part vers les cuisines et demande un petit déjeuner composé : de pain, de beurre, de confiture ainsi que de l'eau, du jus d'orange et un chocolat chaud. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un vampire que je ne connais pas ce que ma compagne peut manger le matin, je me suis renseigné auprès de nos serviteurs.

Une fois que le petit déjeuner est prêt, je remonte dans nos appartements et ouvrant la porte qui donne sur notre chambre, je découvre Isabella réveillée, assise dans le lit et qui semble me chercher avec un regard trahissant son angoisse. Dés qu'elle m'aperçoit dans son champ de vision, mon ange se détend, soulagée.

Je m'approche avec dans mes mains, son petit déjeuner, je luis souhaite le bonjour. Le temps qu'elle mange j'en profite pour faire un tour par le dressing et prendre une douche. Quand je ressors de la salle de bain, je croise son regard et vois qu'elle a fini de manger car elle a repoussé le plateau sur le coté du lit. Je regarde le plateau et remarque qu'elle n'a déjeuné que de son jus d'orange et son verre d'eau, avec trois tranches de pain : une au beurre et les deux autres à la confiture, délaissant le chocolat qui je l'espérais lui aurais donné envie grâce a son doux fumet. Je dépose le plateau sur la desserte de la chambre. Je lui propose d'aller se doucher pendant que je redescends son plateau en cuisine. Elle acquiesce et se dirige vers le dressing, voulant lui laisser assez de temps pour ce doucher je redescends le plateau sans utiliser la vitesse vampirique, cette lenteur me déroute un peu, un manque d'habitude j'en conviens. Une fois de retour dans notre chambre je la vois qui sort de la salle de bain habillée dans le même style que celle qu'elle portait la veille. Une fois qu'elle s'est rassise sur le bord du lit je viens près d'elle pour lui proposer :

 **Tu veux voir les jardins mon ange, ils sont magnifiques.**

Elle me regarde puis me fait un sourire avant de me tendre sa main fine et délicate. Doucement elle se lève et je nous dirige vers la porte qui donne sur le salon pour sortir. Mais avant que nous ayons pu arriver à la porte elle commence à trembler. En la sentant trembler comme cela je la prends doucement dans mes bras et la ramène vers le lit pour nous éloigner de la porte. Elle se calme doucement avant de me faire un regard plein d'excuse.

 **Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas sortir, pas maintenant. Je…je… .**

 **Ne t'en fais pas mon ange si tu ne veux pas sortir pour le moment.** La réconfortai-je en la câlinant gentiment.

 **Mais tu voulais me montrer les jardins.**

Alors c'est ça qui l'inquiétait.

 **Ne tant fait pas pour ça nous pourrons les voir quand tu seras prête à aller dehors. Pour le moment nous pouvons le regarder de notre balcon.**

 **Vraiment…, on… peut… !**

Je lui fais un sourire et l'emmène sur le balcon pour la laisser découvrir notre jardin.

 **[…]**

La journée est finie et elle se rendort tranquillement dans mes bras. Je me demande comment se passeras demain, surtout qu'elle n'a pas voulu sortir de la chambre. Alors comment vais-je m'y prendre pour l'emmener chez le médecin ou nous avons rendez-vous, ça ne va pas être facile à moins de le faire venir ici. Je prends mon téléphone ou j'écris un message à Giana, lui demandant de prévenir le Docteur pour qu'il passe dans l'après-midi de demain et que nous nous excusons de ne pouvoir honorer notre engagement pour le rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui qu'il nous a fixé a son cabinet. Sur ce, je pose mon téléphone sur la commode à côté du lit et reprends ma contemplation jusqu'au lendemain avec la tête pleine de questions :

Comment mon ange réagira envers le Docteur demain?

Es ce la peur de sortir qui la terrifie ?

Dors mon ange, on verra demain ce que nous …


	10. Chaptitre 9

Chapitre 9

POV Docteur Klinck

Enfin la dernière consultation vient de se terminer. Je peux m'octroyer une petite pause avec un café. Mon rendez-vous de cette après midi au château Volturi m'inquiète. C'est bien la première fois que l'on me demande d'y venir. Pourquoi cette consultation a domicile ? Quel est le mystère de ce château où d'ordinaire personne n'y accèdent ? Que de mystère entoure le propriétaire des lieux.

Perdu dans mes réflexions je ne vois le temps qui passe, il serait temps pour moi d'aller déjeuner. Rien qu'à l'idée de déguster un bourguignon arrosé d'un maçon accompagné de pomme de terre nouvelles persillées suivi d'une charlotte au framboise et son coulis j'en salive à l'avance.

Un soleil radieux m'accompagne ça clôture mon superbe déjeuner. Traversant la campagne ou les blés ondulent sous un légère brise, la route défile tranquillement serpentant au milieu des champs. Au loin apparaît la forêt entourant qui brille sous le soleil faisant pensait à un diamant dans son écrin.

Je met mon clignotant pour m'engager sur le chemin menant au château, après quelque centaines de mètre, je rencontre un mur qui semble entourer la forêt. Quel taille peut bien faire ce domaine? Pris dans ma rêverie je remarque à peine un immense portail fermé me surprenant presque. Sa couleur verte se confond admirablement avec la forêt qui se trouve à l'arrière plan, d'une largeur d'au moins cinq mètres pouvant laisser passer deux véhicules de front et d'une hauteur au moins égale à sa largeur donne la taille du mur de l'enceinte.

Je m'avance jusqu'à un interphone muni d'une caméra monté sur une colonne séparant les deux axes de la route. Je baisse ma vitre et appuie sur le bouton. Après quelque instant une voix féminine me demande l'objet de ma visite. Je me présente donc, elle me dit de patienter le temps de vérifier si j'ai bien rendez-vous. De nouveau la voix se fait entendre et me recommande de suivre le chemin jusqu'au perron du château. Comme par magie les portes pivotent sans un bruit dévoilant une magnifique allé de gravillon blanc ceint d'une magnifique forêt danse. Je roule au pas pour profiter de cet instant de tranquillité. Je suis étonné qu'il m'ait fallu 4 minutes pour rejoindre le perron car je viens de regarder ma montre encore une fois depuis le portail pour vérifier que je suis pas en retard.

Au bas des marches de marbres d'un blanc crème, m'attend une jeune femme . Elle se présente comme étant la secrétaire du propriétaire et m'invite à l'accompagner à l'entrée du château. En haut des marches une magnifique terrasse qui prend toute la façade du château en pierre aussi blanche que le marbre qui l'a compose. Ma vue se pose sur un salon de jardin couvert d'une tonnelle dans les tons rouge bordeaux avec des coussins dans un noir foncé pour les faire ressortir, posé sur les fauteuils entourant une immense table en verre.

Nous passons la porte d'entrée en bois sculpté dans un style florentin s'ouvrant sur un hall magnifique. Qui pourrait croire une telle splendeur alors que de l'extérieur on dirait un simple château blanc, froid et austère. Le hall est de forme carré d'environs 12 x 12 mètres. On peut apercevoir des colonnes de couleur noire haute d'au moin mètres de haut en cachant un balcon circulaire faisant le tour de la pièce couvertes de dorures, ainsi que des tentures qui partent de l'étage supérieur, dans un beau rouge aux reflets vermillons. Au centre de la salle on peut voir une magnifique rose des vents indiquant la direction de l'aile ouest où je peux admirer des tableaux mais aussi vers l'aile est où je remarque divers instruments de musiques notamment un piano et une harpe. Dans la direction du Nord on peut apercevoir une double porte fermée qui doit bien faire 6 m de large et qui touche le plafond, sculptée dans le même style florentin que la porte d'entrée. Au sud cela nous ramène à la porte d'entrée donnant sur le hall.

Une magnifique jeune femme blonde vient prendre le relais de la secrétaire.

" **\- Docteur Klinck, maître Marcus vous attend dans ses appartements pour le rendez-vous.**

 **Bien, je vous suis."**

Nous sommes passé par l'aile ouest qui abrite une galerie pleine de peinture et autres œuvres d'arts telles que des sculptures de toutes tailles et de créateur divers et renommés. Parmi ces magnifiques œuvres d'arts où il me semble reconnaître une peinture de Vermeer de Delft ainsi que Delacroix. Ces œuvres sont mises en valeurs par ces immenses fenêtres qui longent tout le couloir.

Une magnifique jeune femme blonde vient prendre le relais de la secrétaire.

 **« Docteur Klinck, maître Marcus vous attend dans ses appartements pour le rendez-vous.**

 **Bien, je vous suis."**

Nous sommes passé par l'aile ouest qui abrite une galerie pleine de peinture et autres œuvres d'arts telles que des sculptures de toutes tailles et de créateur divers et renommés. Parmi ces magnifiques œuvres d'arts où il me semble reconnaître une peinture de Vermeer de Delft ainsi que Delacroix. Ces œuvres sont mises en valeurs par ces immenses fenêtres qui longent tout le couloir.

Arrivé au bout de l'aile ouest nous nous retrouvons devants une porte en bois de merisier sculptée avec des décorations florales magnifiques réhaussée par une couche de verni. La jeune femme blonde s'arrête devant la porte et toque.

 **"Maître Marcus, le docteur est ici.**

 **Merci Jeanne. Installe le dans le petit salon bleu j'arrive bientôt."**

Suite à ce petit échange Jeanne, puisque tel est son nom, ouvre la porte et me laisse entrer dans une piéce ressemblant au hall d'entrée mais en plus petit. Je remarque qu'en face de la porte d'entrée où je me trouve; il y a une grande porte et que de chaque côté il y a deux porte et peu moins conséquente. Le sol de cette piéce est décoré d'une mosaïque représentant le ying et le yang. En regardant autour de moi je remarque qu'au quatre coins de la piéce sont disposés des pots de fleurs magnifique. Quelque une de ces fleurs le long des colones qui soutiennent la balustrade du deuxiéme étage. C'est à ce moment la que je remarque que la luminosité de la piéce est du à une coupole de verre et non pas a un éclairage éectrique, bien que j'appercois de ci de là des chandelier accrochés au murs à distance reguliére.

J'ai demandé a Monsieur Volturi si cela le dérangeais de me laisser seule avec sa fiancée. J'ai bien vue que cela n'était pas facile pour lui, mais il a fini par céder en me faisant plein de recommandations. En rentrant j'observe la chambre pour trouver Mlle Isabella, mais ne la vois pas. J'entends du bruit sur ma droite et remarque une porte ouverte.

Je remarque les rideaux sont ouvert et que mademoiselle Bella se tien juste derrière la fenêtre, appuyée sur la balustrade du balcon. Avant de lui faire par de ma présence, je préfère commencer par observer sa silhouette. Je remarque que ses os sont moins saillant que lors de son arrivée à l'hôpital.; Ce constat me permet de voir qu'elle recommence a manger par elle-même. Je continu mon observation par son visage, constatant qu'elle parait moins fatiguée. Suite a cela je m'avance au milieu de la chambre avant de m'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuil se trouvant dans la pièce et décide de signaler ma présence.

 **« Mlle Bella, bonjour je suis le docteur Klinck." u son de ma voix je la vois sursauté avant de se retourner et de s'avancer dans la pièce en me cherchant du regard. »**

Une fois qu'elle m'a vu elle commence a trembler et ne s'avance pas trop prés de moi; préférant rester derrière le deuxième fauteuil comme pour se protéger. Ne souhaitant as l'effrayer d'avantage, je décide de trouver un sujet qui pourrait la détendre.

 **« Je ne vous veux aucun mal. J'aimerais seulement discuter un peu avec vous. Mr Marcus me l'a permis.**

 **Marcus?**

 **Oui, il m'a dit qu'il arriverait un peu plus tard, toute à l'heure.**

…

 **J'aimerais savoir ce que vous regardiez sur le balcon, avant que je n'arrive.**

 **Les … fleures…du … jardin.**

 **De qu'elle couleurs sont-elles ?**

 **Blanches… rose… violette … orange… et plein d'autre encore. »**

Je remarque qu'elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir parler avec moi. Et décide donc de mettre fin à a cet entretient avant qu'elle ne fasse une crise de panique.

 **« Mlle Bella, j'ai encore quelque questions à vous posez et puis je partirais.**

…

 **Dormez-vous bien la nuit ou faites vous des cauchemars ?**

 **Quelques cauchemars mais pas souvent.**

 **Bien. Mangez vous correctement ? Avez-vous retrouvé l'appétit ?**

 **Je mange à chaque repas.**

 **D'accord. Dans ce cas j'ai fini et je ne vous dérangerait pas plus."**

Quand je me lève je la vois qui recule, je ne cherche pas a l'effrayer d'avantage et sors de la chambre sans m'approcher plus prés de ma patiente et retrouve Mr Marcus dehors.

 **« Ne vous inquiété pas. Tout c'est bien passé. D'ailleurs je ne pense pas avoir besoin de revenir. Elle mange et dors correctement, mais si il y a un problème appelait moi.**

 **Merci beaucoup. Jeanne va vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre voiture. Au revoir.**

 **Au revoir Mr Volturi."**

 _ **POV Marcus**_

J'ai laisser le docteur rentrer seul dans notre chambre, mais cela ne me plaît pas. Laisser ma compagne seul avec une personne qui lui est inconnu, ne m'enchante guère. Ne voulant pas m'éloigner en cas de problème, je reste derrière la porte de nos appartements. J'écoute leur discussion, faisant attention a ce qu'il ne blesse verbalement ma compagne. Restant a l'écoute de notre lien qui me fait savoir que Bella m'appelle, elle a peur de cette homme et veux que je la protège.

Quand le docteur ressort et que Jeanne le raccompagne, je me sens soulagé en me dirigeant vers ma compagne. Mais au moment où j'arrive ses cotés, celle-ci se jette dans mes bras pour s'y blottir toute tremblante, les larmes aux yeux.

 **« Chuuuut trésor, je suis la. Chuuuut. Aller, arrête de pleurer mon ange. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **Où étais tu ? Tu m'a laissé toute seule.**

 **J'étais derrière la porte trésor. Le docteur voulait te voir toute seule et m'a demander d'attendre à l'extérieur." J'ai a peine le temps de finir ma phrase qu'Isabella s'éloigne de moi avec une expression choquée et complètement paniqué; sans parler de la tristesse infinie que je ressent dans notre lien. Avant que je ne puisse lui demander ce qu'il se passe, elle s'éloigne encore plus loin tout en me criant dessus.**

 **S'il t'avais dit de me laisser, de m'abandonner, tu l'aurais fait. Juste parce qu'il te l'aurais demander."**

A ses mot je comprends que mon absence à ses cotés lors de la visite dune personne qui lui est inconnue l'a traumatisée et à ébranlé sa confiance en moi. L'horreur de la situation m'apparaît et je ne souhaite plus qu'une seule chose: que mon ange soit en sécurité dans mes bras et qu'elle oublie cette idée folle.

 **« Bien sur que non trésor. Tu est a moi et je ne te laisserais pour rien au monde trésor. Ne dis pas de telle bêtise.**

…

 **Amour s'il te plaît revient prés de moi, je n'aime pas quand tu t'éloigne de moi ainsi**

 **Tu n'étais pas la quand cette homme étrange est venu. Tu étais loin et rien ni personne ne pouvait me protéger de cet étranger.**

 **C'était un médecin Bella, il ne te voulais aucun mal. Et si ça avait était le cas je serais intervenu. J'étais derrière la porte, trésor.**

 **Vraiment ?**

 **Bien sur trésor, je ne laisserais rien de dangereux t'arriver."**

Le reste de l'après midi se déroula calmement avec pleins de câlin et de lecture suivit du dîner avant que mon ange ne s'endorme en s'agrippant fermement a moi comme un koala.


End file.
